Many cases of diseases due to overeating, gluttony, or unbalanced diet have been reported. Various therapeutic methods and therapeutic agents thereof have been proposed. Not many have proposed a method in which food, when eaten, is not readily absorbed.
Patent Literature 1 describes that guava leaf polyphenol suppresses sugar production during digestion/absorption, such that an efficacy of suppressing sugar absorption into the intestinal tract, preventing obesity effectively or the like can be expected.
Further, Patent Literature 2 describes that predetermined oxidoreductases such as flavin adenine dinucleotide-binding glucose dehydrogenase can catalyze a redox reaction with glucose as a substrate under an intragastric environment or intraintestinal conditions to reduce intragastric or intraintestinal glucose levels.